


Nobody should die alone

by Alenacantfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek is hurt, Isaac is hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dying is easy. Almost like falling asleep." Stiles moved closer, kneeled beside him.<br/>"Don't you dare say goodbye! You're gonna fight, you hear me? You're a fighter, Derek, you-" The boy's voice broke as another wave of sobs shook through him.<br/>"No, Derek! Don't do this to me, please. Derek!" Stiles' voice, raw from screaming his name, begging him to wake up, was the only thing in the darkness, holding him, attaching him to his life like an anchor. "Derek! Please, please,..."</p><p>Warning: There's a lot talking about death. If this is triggering for you in any kind of way, please do not read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody should die alone

"Scott!", Allison whimpered, kneeling beside an unmoving Isaac. "He isn't healing!"  
Stiles saw his best friend rush towards the curly-haired boy.  
"You have to bring him to the hospital", Derek gritted out and Stiles focused on him again. "Now!"  
"Lay still, Derek." The werewolf growled lightly. "Take care of Isaac, Stiles. I don't need your help." The boy shook his head and watched as Allison and Scott dragged an half-concious Isaac to the door.  
"We're gonna bring him to the hospital. What is about Derek?", Scott asked.  
"I'm gonna be okay." Scott nodded and hurried to get Isaac out of the loft.  
"You're not and you know it." Derek closed his eyes, just to rest them for a moment. "I survived worse", he muttered tiredly.  
"Derek? You gotta stay with me. You've lost a lot of blood, but you're gonna heal, right?" There was some shuffling, but Derek didn't pay attention. Stiles' voice sounded so far away...  
"I need something to patch you up, I'll be right back, I promise. Just stay awake, Derek. Please, stay awkake." The werewolf grunted, but he was so tired... 

"Derek?!" His face hurt, like somebody had hit him. "Derek, wake up!" Stiles' voice was wrecked, desperate. There was another punch in the face and he groaned and opened his eyes.  
"Hey, sleepywolf. Didn't I tell you to stay awake?", Stiles asked, concern written all over his face.  
"But sleep is so peaceful", Derek mumbled and Stiles gripped his face between his hands. "Focus on me, sourwolf", the boy said. "You're all patched up. You will drink this"- he held a bottle of water to Derek's lips -"your healing process will kick in and you will not fall asleep."  
Derek swallowed gratefully. "Dying is easy. Almost like falling asleep." Stiles moved closer, kneeled beside him. His breathing was shallow and Derek could smell pain, but no blood.  
"I always thought that dying was the only thing I would be good at", the werewolf continued. There was a sniffling sound next to him and he opened his eyes again.  
"Don't you dare!", Stiles sobbed and stabbed him in the chest. Derek didn't really feel the touch of Stiles' finger.  
"I always thought that it would be easy. But now I'm having very selfish thoughts." His eyelids were so heavy...  
"You're not selfish, Derek. You've never been selfish. You're so willing so sacrifice yourself that you scare me sometimes."  
"Oh, but I am selfish. I wanna see Isaac and Scott graduate. I want to be part of a pack again. And I really wish I would have gotten the chance to kiss you." Stiles' breathing hitched. "I was very selfish. I hated the way Danny would look at you..."  
"Why didn't you?", Stiles whispered? Tears were swimming in his amber eyes.  
The werewolf brushed a few tears away with his thumb, his hand lingered on the boy's face. "Don't cry. Not over me. You're too pure to be this sad, Stiles."  
Stiles sobbed a little louder and then there was an arm wrapped around Derek and a body cuddled into his side. The older man lazily turned his head, Stiles' face just inches away. "I was gone from the moment I met you, y'know? I just didn't realise... I mean you were hot, grumpy and a pain in the ass", Stiles smiled sadly, "but somewhere along the line I fell for you."  
Derek closed his eyes again and just focused on the warm body next to him. "Promise me to take care of Scott, will you? And keep an eye on Peter." The boy tightened his grip. "Don't!", he choked out.  
"Stiles, please. Promise me to spend more time with your dad. He misses you. And, and..."  
"Don't you dare say goodbye! You're gonna fight, you hear me? You're a fighter, Derek, you-" The boy's voice broke as another wave of sobs shook through him.  
Derek's time was almost up, he could feel it. His body was getting numb and his hearbeat was dangerously slow.  
"Of all the things I regret, I regret not having spend as much time with you as I wanted to." The werewolf coughed and his chest heaved. "I fell for you, too, you know? Right when you shouted at me for the first time, in that very moment... I fell for you, Stiles..."  
"No, Derek! Don't do this to me, please. Derek!" Stiles' voice, raw from screaming his name, begging him to wake up, was the only thing in the darkness, holding him, attaching him to his life like an anchor. "Derek! Please, please,..." 

Suddenly there was something pressing against his lips, his eyes shot open and he breathed deeply. _Stiles_  
The werewolf wrapped an arm around him and held him close. Tears were dripping onto his face, but he didn't care, because Stiles was still placing small kisses on his lips, jaw, cheeks,...  
The human was grippping him too tight, but he could feel himself healing and Stiles was laughing against his lips and nothing else mattered.  
"The power of human love..."  
"What?", Stiles asked. He was straddling Derek now. A blush had formed on his cheeks and his lips were swollen. Right in that moment he was the most beautiful thing Derek had ever seen.  
"Just something my mother used to tell me", he said and watched as a brilliant smile lit up the human's face.

They had five minutes until Scott bursted through the door, panting, telling them that Isaac had woken up and was healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading :)  
> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always
> 
>  
> 
> [ You can find me on Tumblr :) ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
